


Broken Order

by TNGsan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betrayal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNGsan/pseuds/TNGsan
Summary: Fate is uncertain, as there are countless of possibilities in life. In some of them, Gudao may have saved humanity, but in others, it may be just the opposite. Most of the time we see the facts from the point of view of the good guys, but what could happen when the reins of fate fall in different, more wicked hands? [Series of short stories featuring villains]





	1. The woman called Sessyoin Kiara

I gave up.

In that precise moment, I finally decided to give up.

It was strange. I was sure I would instantly feel regret, or sorrow…or even anger at myself. But none of that came.

Instead, I felt…peace, as if I have taken a heavy weight off me.

A smile was strewn across my face.

Finally, I was free. I felt like I could even cry…this relief, this freedom…

I was finally free.

I immediately stood up, as I have finally taken to my decision.

I didn't want to waste any time so I quickly left my room.

With one last day remaining; I have finally decided to confess to her. I was going to look for her, and tell her how I really felt.

Kiara…

 

********

I found her in the library. She was sat there, with a book in her hands.

That person wore a black nun attire, with a classical white habit covering most of her head and hair. Apart from that, the only thing that differentiated her from a normal nun was a golden necklace on her neck and that her dress was slightly open on the lower part, exposing one of her legs.

There was a peaceful expression in her face, as she turned a page of the book.

Someone who didn't know her could think that she was a saint, an innocent woman with a beautiful demeanor and an angelic smile. But I knew better than that, there wasn't anything remotely good in that person.

Some time ago, I would have done my best to avoid any contact with that woman.

But things were different now.

I quietly approach her.

She slowly raised her yellow eyes from the book, and looked at me.

"Oh? Master? It's rare to see you here." She said, with small surprise.

Her voice made me wriggle inside. Who was she trying to fool with that innocent façade? There was none here beside us; others probably escaped when they saw her enter the library.

"It could be say the same for you, Kiara, I don't remember that you enjoy reading."

"Ah, I don't normally." She said and looked again at the book. "But I do enjoy old fairy tales, simple fables about dreams and hope. It's a shame that this place doesn't have many of them."

Well, this is an organization devoted to protect the human order, it's obvious that it wouldn't have children's books…

"Have you tried asking Andersen? He may have a copy or two lying around." I decided to tease her a bit.

"Oh? Who is that? I don't know anyone with that name." Her expression twitched a bit, but she manages to maintain her smile. "Also, I am sure that someone with that name would be a tasteless, pessimistic and foulmouthed man, someone that I don't want anything to do with."

I chuckle, she really hated him.

"Ah, sorry Master, did you need something?" She asked, probably confused because I was talking directly to her. "Is there is an event or something? A singularity perhaps?"

"I want you." I declared.

She looked at me, perplexed.

"Excuse me Master, I didn't hear that well, could you repeat it for me?"

"I want to be with you, Kiara Sessyoin." I say it loudly this time.

She closed the book and slowly put it in the table.

"So, this is the end, huh?" She said, almost melancholic. "I knew that this moment would come someday, but to think that you will be the one to start it."

She stood up, took my hand and put it directly on her breasts.

"Do you want to do it here?"

As expected of Kiara, she didn't beat around the bush.

"Eh, Kiara…"

"Also, you won't be needed those." She said, looking at my command seals. "It would be the best if you get rid of them, once we start, not even a command seal will stop me."

"Kiara, wait just a minute…"

"I promise that I will give you a pleasure like you never know before." She wasn't listening to me at all.

I quickly hug her.

"As tempting as that offer is, I beg you to wait a bit." I said, whispering to her ear. "There is something that we must still do as Master and Servant."

"Master… Are you teasing this Sessyoin? I won't stop now that you-"

"Didn't you want to bring salvation to this world?"

"Eh…?"

"As your Master, I will allow it. I want you to immerse this world in pleasure."

"…!"

I separated from her, as her body began to shine. And in and instant, her old appearance disappeared.

The woman that was in front of me was now radically different. Big horns grown from her head, her habit hung from them revealing her black wavy hair. The black nun clothes were gone too, and in their place appeared a revealing white garment that did nothing to cover her.

In her face appeared three pink points, the "mark of the savior", as she called them. Her yellow eyes became brighter, and its pupils sharpened like a predator.

The woman was replaced by a demon…or was she always like that?

"If that what you wish, my Master, then this Demonic Bodhisattva will correspond your feeling." Her smile has long lost its virtuous appearance, and only a lustful grin remained.

"There is still something in our way, Kiara. And its name is Solomon."

"Be at ease, he too, will receive my salvation, Master." She declared, resolved. "I will bring pleasure to all life, no matter if they are sentient or not."

I nodded.

"Then, let's prepare ourselves; this will be our last battle as Master and Servant." I said, and extend my hand to her.

She took it, her hand was strangely cold, but it was not uncomfortable to touch it.

"Please wait moment, Master."

I began to left, but Kiara stopped me.

"There is something that I want to know before that."

"Hmmm?"

"When did you become like this? When did your noble spirit fall?" She asked, there was a carnal expectation in her eyes, as if my answer would be a reward to her.

I looked at her; I didn't need to think for an answer.

"When I summoned you."

 

********

 

We walked though Chaldea corridors while holding hands, like some kind of couple.

But we weren't. There would be no dates or any kind of engagements between us.

Despite that, she seemed to enjoy this simple act, so I humored her. After all, I too would like to experience it at least once in my life.

Maybe if I have chosen a different companion in life, this could have been a romantic moment. But with her…this was stimulating at best, and not in a romantic way. That's the nature of being with Kiara.

Occasionally we came across Chaldea workers, most of them looked at us in shock, others tried their best to avoid eye contact we us, but none of them ever approached.

I don't blame them though, I too would be fearful if a woman that could destroy humanity was walking besides the supposed savior of them.

I glanced at Kiara; she was humming a song happily.

"You act like a maiden in love." I joked.

"Do I?" She said, chuckling. "Since we are finally together, I am trying my best to feel what you humans call love."

"And what do you feel, Kiara? What does your heart tell you?"

"It said that I should pull you down and ravish you, Master." She said, with a radiant smile.

"Hahaha…I feel like your love is still not in the right place." I laughed; she can even say that with a straight face.

"Ah, I see. Still not quiet there…" She said, thoughtful. "What is even "love", Master?"

"Don't ask me. I chose you, so I am not the best person to ask about love."

"But you are still human, there must be something that you can call love." She pressed, ignoring the fact that she had also been human once.

"Well…" I tried to force an answer. "To love is…to want to be with another person, knowing their defects and shortcomings, but accepting them whatsoever. It said to be a wonderful thing, the deepest emotion."

"Is that so? But if love is that precious, what made you choose me?"

"Hmm, good question. When I summoned you, something happened inside me. You could say that it was love at first sight, as cliché as that may sound."

"Really? Fufufu" She seemed amused. "To think I that I would even charm a noble soul like you, Master…"

"But then, I learned about what you did in life, how many lives you ruined, how many people killed or were killed in your name, how your "love" destroyed everything that touched it…. And I felt sick."

"Ara, your words hurt me, Gudao-sama." She said that, but she was blushing.

"Well, the truth is that I wanted to feel that way...but I couldn't."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to hate you, with all the force of my soul. I wanted nothing more than despise you for what you did. I tried my best to avoid any contact with you but… I couldn't. I wanted to see you, to talk to you, to be near you. That feeling was killing me...driving me mad."

"Fufufufu, are you saying that you are in love with me, Master?" She asked, sultry.

"Love? No, impossible." I declared. "This can't be love. This is lust, or obsession, or desire. But it can't be love." This shadow feeling of corruption inside me can't be what people call love...right?

She suddenly released my hand and stopped.

"Kiara?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Then, as neither of us knows what love is…."

She suddenly locked her arm with mine, and pressed herself at me.

"Since these are our last moments, why don't we call this sentiment, regardless of what it is, love? She looked at me with her bright yellow eyes.

Yes, there was no love in them. Only desire.

But...

"All right." I accepted, regardless. "In that case, we are lovers, Kiara Sessyoin."

"Fufufufu, that doesn't sound bad. This will be our first and last date, my love."

As we resume walking, she rested her head in my shoulder.

I laughed.

This was truly best way to die.

 

********

 

Not long after we finally arrive at our destination, the Chaldea control room.

There were a lot of people working and going from a place to another, most of them instantly froze as they saw us walking in.

Ignoring them, I searched with my eyes a certain person. I found him bobbing his head with tiredness.

He never changes huh.

"Roman…Roman." I shook him a bit.

"Eh...!" He quickly reacted, startled. "I am not sleeping I was...Guda? What are you do-?" He stopped, as he found my companion. "Ki-Kiara-san?"

"Good day, Doctor." She responded with a small nod.

He strongly rubbed his eyes. You know, this is not a dream Roman.

"Working hard?" I teased him.

"Ah…yes, I was just talking a little break, I must have dozed off…" He said, still a bit confused.

"It's okay, don't overwork yourself. I just wanted to tell you that Kiara will accompany us in the raid to the Time Temple tomorrow."

There was a long silence until Roman could respond.

"Eh...?"

"That's everything. I don't want to bother you anymore, so I'll be going..." I tried to say, but Roman stopped me.

"Guda-kun, can we talk for a bit?" He eyed Kiara. "Alone?"

"I am a bit busy actually…" I said, not wanting to make Kiara wait, this was some kind of a date after all.

"It'll only take a m-."

"No." I repeated, stronger this time. "It will have to wait till another time, Doctor." As I said that, I prepared to leave.

"But…!"

"Don't worry, Doctor." Intercept Kiara. "He will be in good hands."

The face of Roman contorted in a terrified expression. I couldn't see Kiara from my point of view, but I was sure she was making a vicious smile.

She quickly rejoined me and as we locked arms again, we left without another word.

 

********

"Well, that should solve the situation for now." I said as we exit the control room. "What should we do now?"

"Hmmm, what do people usually do in dates?" She asked, thoughtful.

"Well, they go out to eat, or watch a movie and that kind of things. Too bad there isn't a cinema or a restaurant close by." Probably because humanity is almost dying.

"If the world around us had not disappeared, I would have taken you one of my temples, I am sure you would enjoy the activities there."

An image of an orgy with thousands of men and women appeared in my mind, all of them behaving like animals with Kiara stepping and abusing them.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

"I think I would pass over that invitation." I smirked.

"You may be surprised, Master, but I was once a proper messiah for my people." She said, melancholy. "It's a pity that I won't see most of my followers anymore."

"Kiara you…"

There was something similar to sadness in her voice, it appeared that she was genuinely sad about the loss of her followers.

"You are heartbroken that you can't corrupt them anymore." But I knew her better than that.

"Naturally." Her gloomy expression disappeared in a flash. "I would have given anything to see their faces distorting in despair when they saw what their saint had turned into. And when they became so pained that they could not continue living, then I would have saved all of them, with this wicked body of mine." A sexual innuendo accompanied each of one of her words.

This woman was truly a pervert.

And it was great.

"Huh, that would be quite a sight to see."

"Oh, that reminds me." She said suddenly, as remembering something. "What time is it?"

"Hmm? It must be around six or seven o'clock. Why?"

"There is something that we should see now; otherwise I would be too late. Follow me."

"…? Where?"

"To what you would call a…romantic place."

 

********

That "romantic place" was really far away. We crossed a big part of Chaldea, and even have to pass around some guards. Lucky my servant put them to sleep nicely.

At last, we came across a giant door.

"So, behind this is the reason why we had to knock out half of the staff..." I said, a bit expectantly.

"Don't worry, I assure you master, that it is worth."

After she said that, she hit the door with her bare hands and a sizeable chunk of the door was completely destroyed.

From the hole came a cold sensation, but I was still curious, so I stepped inside.

What I saw took way my breath away for a few seconds.

It was the outside, the rest of the world out Chaldea, a world that I had not seen for at least a year.

The sky, the wind in my face….I thought I had forgotten those sensations, but now they came to me as familiar as I remembered.

The sky was darkened and the sun was nowhere to be found, was it later than I thought?

"What a pity, we missed it." Kiara lamented, as she stood by my side. "We are too late for sunset."

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to see… that's unexpectedly romantic of you."

"Is that so?" She chuckled. "I though you would enjoy the last sunset."

"Last suns…? Ah." I realized, what she meant. Soon, there would be no more sunsets and no more night, there would be no more days, and no more time.

The end was nigh.

"But, there is still that." Kiara said, raising her finger.

I looked up.

The stars were shining in the darkness. Countless of lights adorned the dark sky making a beautiful scene for the eyes.

Kiara went ahead.

"This is my gift to you Master, the last night. No other human will ever witness something similar; you are the only one that can. You, the one that let this Demonic Bodhisattva free, feast your eyes with this night, before this world is completely drowned in pleasure!"

She raised his arms, like she was trying to grasp the greatness of the moment. In her face there was nothing but depravity and lust.

It was beautiful.

I wanted to caress her, I wanted to kiss her, I desperately wanted to become one with her. But that would kill me. I was sure that if I ever touch her, we will lose control and… everything would end prematurely.

Instead, I hug her. For now, that would be enough.

As she hugs me back, she spoke.

"This is feeling...is love, right Master?"

"Yes, it is." I lied.

 

********

 

 

Sometime later, I went back to my room. Kiara insisted that we should sleep together, but I was sure that would spell death for me, so I politely rejected her invitation for now.

When I arrived, the lights of my room were on. Inside, I found an uninvited guest.

A small boy dressed in formal clothing with a distinct blue short hair was sitting at the table. He furiously moved his pen, writing something so quickly that I couldn't even read it. He looked so engrossed with his writing that he seems not to have noticed my presence.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, but he didn't bat an eye.

"Andersen."

He paid no mind to me.

"Andersen!" I screamed this time.

"Ah!" He jumped a bit. "Oh, it was you. Don't go around scaring people, you are not a kid anymore." He complained. His voice was so deep that it didn't seem to belong to a child at all.

"..."

I sighed. I did my best to ignore that.

"Andersen, could I ask you why you are in my room so late in the night?"

"As you can see, I am writing." He said, as it was the most natural thing to do.

"Yeah, I see that, but why in my room ?"

"That's obvious." For the first time, he moved his eyes from the paper and looked at me directly. "Because I wanted to see the fool that is going to throw away his life, and the whole world with it."

I glared at him seriously.

"So you know...Perphaps you here to stop me?"

He does hate Kiara, after all. Although he is probably the person who knew her the most too.

He chuckled at my question.

"Ah please, you are not a clown master so don't try to make me laugh. Even if I, for some kind of heroic impulse, would try to stop you and that woman schemes, I will surely fail. I am a third rated Servant after all."

"As negative as ever, I see."

"You call it negative, I call it realist. I may be a caster, but I am a writer first and foremost. The one leading actor that was supposed to save the so erratic humanity was you, Master. But it seems you have other plans now that you have been tainted by that woman."

"Indeed, you may say that I am the villain now."

"Hahahahaha." He laughed with a condescending tone. "It was certainly a good idea to come here, to see such an idiotic person boasting about his unindenting doom is truly entertaining.

"So, you just came to laugh at me, Andersen.?"

"No, there is still something that I lack, even when the story is mostly completed, I need something more to really entertain my readers."

"And what that may be?"

"A reason."

"A reason ?"

"Indeed, even if someone is a completely idiot, there must been reason behind their actions, as stupid at it may be. It could something like he was blackmailed to be evil or misguided, thinking that he is still doing good. Anyway, there must be something."

"Hmm, do you really think so?"

"…?"

"Is it really necessary? The existence of a reason? Wouldn't it be more interesting if there is no reason at all?"

"Hmmm, answering a question with another question, I shouldn't have expected nothing more of you, Master." As he said that, he took his book and stoop up. "I am done with you. Don't even think to mention that I met you to that woman, I don't want anyone to bother me while I'm writing."

He passed me, and went to the door.

"You know, by doing nothing you are basically helping Kiara and me."

"Think what you like, I am just a spectator at most. And impartial viewer of the acts. I will not give you advice of any kind."

"Just a reminder." He stopped himself before leaving the room. "Remember that there is no finale besides death that makes humans happy."

Without another word, he disappeared.

 

********

 

I didn't sleep that night. It's not that I couldn't, I just didn't want to. After all, I am going to have lot of time to sleep in the near future.

I left my room as the alarm clock rang; it was the time for the final battle.

While I walked in the corridors of Chaldea, I found a familiar face.

My first Servant, Mashu Kyrielight, was there. The servant that accompany me through seven singularites, the one that trusted me and protected me with her life.

And the last person I wanted to see.

"Ah, Senpai, good morning." She greeted me, as happily as ever.

How ironic. In the past, seeing her smile was the only things that allowed me to endure the burden of saving humanity.

And now, it was the only thing that I didn't want to see.

"Mashu...good morning."

She seemed normal. Didn't Roman say anything about the matter of Kiara to her?

"Are you going to the control room? Can I come with you?"

"Sure...why not."

And so, we both went along.

I was silent the whole way; I didn't really know what to say to her.

"Are you nervous, Senpai?" She asked me after some time.

"Yeah...a little." I lied.

"From Fuyuki to the ancient Mesopotamia, I've not felt confident about carrying out my duties." She confessed. "But senpai, you've always opened the way for me. That's why, no matter how heavy this mission is, even if humanity's survival hangs in the balance, as long as senpai is my Master, I will not be worried." She said, full of confidence.

And those words were daggers in the heart to me.

Mashu continue talking about something along the way, but I did my best to ignore her words.

 

********

 

Before I knew, everything was in place. The rayshift will commence when we were ready.

There were three things to be done: invasion of the enemy fortress, defeating the King of Magic, and retreating from enemy territory alive.

I guess two out of three is good enough.

The expression of Mashu was serious, her gaze, fierce. Even though she doesn't have too much time left; she was still ready to fight with all her strength.

I admired that about her.

"Mashu."

"Yes, senpai?"

"Did you regret anything?"

She shaked her head.

"No, this is the path I have chosen. Even if I were to die, I would do it knowing that I lived my life at the fullest, Senpai."

"I see, I don't regret anything either."

I too, have already chosen my path, and there is no coming back.

"That's why, I am sorry Mashu." I said, and make a reverence to her. An apology was the least she deserved.

"Eh? What are you apologizing for, Senpai?"

"I see that everything is ready." A new voice could be heard.

Kiara appeared beside us.

"Indeed. This is the last Order, the Time Temple is front of us." I said to her, then I spoke to Roman. "You can start the rayshift now, Roman."

"Eh? Kiara-san?" Mashu didn't understand anything.

"Ah, Mashu-san. Will you accompany us too?"

"No, she won't."

"Eh?"

"Thank you for everything Mashu, you were the best companion I could ask for. In another life, I think I could have fallen in love with you."

"Sen...pai?"

I raised my right hand, the one with the red marks on it.

"By my command seals, I order you Shielder: Don't come with us!"

Mashu's body tensed and her shield fell from her hand. She trembled and fell on her hands shortly after. It seemed like she couldn't move even an inch.

"Senpai...why?" She managed to ask, bewildered.

I didn't answer. What would I even say? Because of my lust? Because I have gone crazy? It doesn't matter, no answer will give you peace, Mashu. I may have become like this, but you are still my friend, I owe you a lot. So I will do what I can to minimize your suffering.

And I assure you, you don't want to see what we are about to do.

I turned around, where the rayshift awaited us.

"Senpai...wait...SENPAI!" A despairful cry came from the fallen servant.

"Fufufufu, such a sight. To see your spirt crumbed, rejected and betrayed…. Be at ease, child. I surely will save you." Kiara's words were full of lustful overtones.

"It's time to go Kiara. Let's end this one for all."

"As you command, my Master."

And so it began, the beginning of the end.

 

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. Kingfall

"Guda?! Guda?! What the hell is-" I broke my communicator, and the voice of Roman was cut off.

"So this is the Time Temple…" I watched the scenery in front of me.

To put it simply, this was no temple at all. What I saw was a land in pieces, forming small floating islands that were connected with what appeared to be giant black tree branches.

No, they were no branches, they were Demon Pillars.

"How intriguing, there is a peculiar Saint Graph in this space, it doesn't belong to the normal servant classes." Kiara observed.

"Are you referring to Grand Caster?"

"No, it's nothing that righteous. What I felt is the essence of a Beast, an embodiment of the human's sins." While she said that, she grinned. "Just like me."

"A Beast…" To my mind came the figure of Beast II, the primordial mother Tiamat, an almost immortal monster that destroyed Uruk during Babylonia singularity. Even with the help of powerful heroic spirits like Gilgamesh, The first Hassan, Merlin, Ereshkigal and Isthar, it was quite difficult to defeat her.

And now, we have to face one of those beasts alone…

"Are you perhaps worried, Master? A Beast is a part of human existence, as long as humanity exists in this world; they can't be destroyed or killed." She said happily, as if she was enjoying this predicament.

"Then, it's our win already." I declared, confidently. "There are only a few humans left, when we are done here, humanity will cease to exist."

Kiara just smiled, with a vicious grin.

"True, but remember that you are still human, my master."

"I rejected my humanity when I chose you, Kiara." I reassured her. "Also I don't plan on surviving this ordeal. If my death will bring salvation to this world, then I would gladly die."

"Then, what if I tell you that the only way to win is for you commit suicide, right now?" She said, staring directly at my eyes, with her sharp shaped pupils.

I shuddered. For about a second I almost considered doing exactly that…was her control over me that great?

But I immediately remembered my true objective.

"Then, I would have to reject that order." I stared directly to her. "I would not die until you become mine."

The sadistic expression on her face disappeared in an instant, and was replaced with a lustful grin.

"Yes…that's what I wanted to hear."

Suddenly she approached me, and without any warning, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I can hardly wait." She said, cheerful.

That simple action almost made me explode, I needed all the force I could muster to regain my composure and not assault her. My body desperately wanted her…Is this how a servants felt when a command seals is used?

Luckily someone interrupted that moment before I went wild.

A man in a green suit, with long messy hair and a top hat appeared in front of us. He wore a cautious expression on her face.

"Chaldea…you are that puny master of Chaldea, right?" He said, seemingly confused.

"Lev...to think that you are still alive." I recognize him immediately. This "man" was the one who planted that bomb in Chaldea, which put the other masters in coma and killed a big part of Chaldea's crew. I couldn't forget him even if I wanted to.

"So you ARE Fujimaru Ritsuka, but that's not possible how could you…!" He brought his hands to his head, as if something had gone terribly wrong. "Where is that girl Mashu? Where are Romani Archaman and the servant Da Vinci? Why are you with…?" He was extremely restless, not even when Altera "killed" him was he this hysterical.

"Ara, you must be Flauros-kun, a pleasure to meet you, Zepar has talked much about you." Kiara said, using the professor's real name.

"What…!? Zepar…!? How did you know that name!?" He said, perplexed.

"Ah right, you don't know her. Lev, this is Kiara Sessyoin, the Third Heterodoxy Pleasure Deva of Deliberate Overwhelming Joy, also my girlfriend." I said, enjoying the situation a bit too much. "I see you know him Kiara. Thanks to this man, I am together with you right now. If he hadn't tried to destroy Chaldea and kill us all, then maybe I would never have met you."

"Oh, I see. Then you have my utmost gratitude, Flauros-kun." She made a small reverence toward the professor.

"You...! Human!" He opened his normally closed eyes, furious. "You are toying with forces that you don't comprehend! Such idiocy is even too much for a stupid monkey like you!"

"You really lost your cool, Lev. It's almost a shame that I have to kill you, I would gladly watch you reactions all day."

"I can't allow you and that monster to reach the throne. You will die here!" As he said his body began to lose its form. A giant black tentacle emerged from him, the multiples red eyes that covered it looked at us with uncontrollable rage.

"Listen well! I am the Demon God Flauros! One of the seventy two Demon Gods, and the one who rules over information!" A deep voice came from the ascending pillar, the true form of the Professor Lev Lainur.

I instinctively stepped back. Although we had defeated a few Demon Pillars before, I would not underestimate my enemies.

"I guess it's time to show you what I am capable of, my dear Master."

"Beware of him Kiara, we have already kill that thing once before. And he managed to come back."

"It's useless! Not even an aberration like you could kill me, because we are the seventy two demon gods! As long as this land and the throne still exist, our numbers will never be reduced! If you want to kill me, you must first kill all seventy two of my brethren!"

"Oh? Who say that I was planning to kill you?" Kiara laughed, as she extended her hands. "In fact, you are going to serve me well, Flauros-kun."

Suddenly, the floor began to tremble. From behind me appeared various Demons Pillars.

"Prepare yourself, there are more of them!" I shouted as I put my back to her. I began to chant the enchantment of reinforcement, but Kiara reassured me.

"Ufufufufu, don't worry Master, they are friends."

"Eh…?"

To my surprise, the pillar extended themselves, totally ignoring Kiara and me, and attacked Flauros.

"W-what!? What's the meaning of this!?" I could hear the confused voice of Flauros, it seemed like he was as dumbfounded as me. "Who the hell are you!? Why I can't sense you!? Why can't I reach you!?"

The rogue pillars caught Flarous, they used their tentacle bodies to hold him up, making him unable to move.

"Are you surprised, Flauros-kun? To think that your precious Demon friends would betray you so easily…"

"You! What have you done!? Why can't I feel them!?" The voice of the demon pillar Flauros was full of despair.

"It only natural that you don't recognize them, they are not part of your seventy-two demons pillars. They don't have a name like you all."

Flauros continued to struggle, and finally break free from the rogue pillars.

"Then it's unless! Even if you command demons as well, if they don't have names then they may as well be just trash! They can't compare to-"

The ex-professor was interrupted, as more and more demons pillar tried to subdue him.

"But that doesn't mean they are weaker, Flauros-kun." Kiara never lost her smile. "In fact, for them to be nameless just means that they don't have personality or individuality. That makes them the perfect force, not just seventy-two, but infinite."

More enemy Pillars appeared in front of us, but for every one of them, ten rogue pillars were there to fight them.

It is said that numbers doesn't win wars, but I guess that doesn't apply when you have an infinite army.

They fall much quicker that the originals, in fact, it doesn't seem like they have killed a single enemy pillar. But that was fine; our mission is not to exterminate the Pillars.

No, our goal is their king.

Kiara extended her hands once again, and more pillars ascended beside her, making some kind of path between the islands.

"Let's go Master, the foolish king's pillars are neutralized. We have to take the him down to make them fall."

She extended her hand to me.

At that moment, between the piercing demon cries, between the festival of horrors that fought each other, between the rain of black and decayed flesh, I couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was.

I am really a lucky man.

I took her hand without hesitation

"Lead the way."

 

********

 

He was sat in his throne, looking at battles inside his temple.

At first glance, one could think that the battle was in a stalemate.

The rouge pillars were no immortals like his own, they were not true demons so they simply fall at the force of them.

But as the old ones fell, more got birthed. They do not revive like his pillars, they simply were replace by new, different ones.

The fights were reduced to his pillars killing the enemy's. They don't tire so they will never stop killing, as the enemy appeared to have an infinite source of nameless pillars, they would never run out of things to kill.

That could be called a stalemate, but that would be wrong. In a battlefield were the soldier force could be considered null, as they don't affect the outcome of the war, the factors that would decide who will win and who will lose were the leaders.

And he was about to meet them.

Before him, a single human appear, he doesn't seem anything special. In fact, he was far weaker than Solomon had imagined. "Magus" was a title that barely befit to someone like him.

And even knowing that, to think that such human was able to single handedly reach his throne was so painful that he almost desired dead.

The only thing that keeps him from dying of humiliation was the fact that the Servant that caused all this was nowhere to be found.

Where was she? Where was the woman than commanded the pillars?

"Welcome to the throne, human. I would extend the king's courtesy to a traveler from afar, but unfortunately I dislike humans." He fixed his gaze on him, studying his movements and reactions. "There would be no reward at the end of your journey."

The human didn't respond, he just glared at him. Solomon thought that he will see fury in his eyes, but that sentiment nowhere to be found.

Instead, he saw confidence.

Why? Why was this human so…? No, that doesn't matter at all. That was nothing more than stupid bravado.

He will die here, just like the rest of humanity.

The calculations for his imaginary first Noble Phantasm, Ars Nova, was almost completed.

"There is nothing for you to do now, human. Even that monstrosity that you wield will fall when I complete my-"

"Solomon." The human finally spoke. "Do you want to know why you lost?"

The King of Magic felt an indomitable fury at his words. What was this foolish human thinking? Just because he could fight back his pillars he thought he had already won? Such presumptuous..!

But he contained his rage, because he was curious about what utterly madness would come out from his mouth.

"It's because of that throne that you sit so proudly in. Always waiting, watching from afar instead of facing us head on…It's because of your ego that lead you to underestimated us until now. That's the only reason you lost."

Solomon was about to release a taunting laugh, but the human appeared to no be finished yet.

"Even now, you are waiting that I finish talking, you are truly a fool, King Solomon. You gave her enough time to finish her Noble Phantasm."

"…!"

It was just one instant. He was dumbfounded just for a mere second.

But when he finally turned back, it was already too late.

An enormous hole, that appeared to be tearing reality itself, was behind his throne. An infinite number of demon pillars crawled and writhed inside of it, their blood red eyes were staring intently at him.

He had made a serious mistake; he should have killed the human as soon as he entered the throne.

Not wasting any time, he jumped from his throne, and began rushing to the dammed human that was just a few meters in front of him. Just a single attack was needed; just a single touch from him would be enough evaporate him.

He shortened the distance that separated them in a second. He was fast, faster than any servant that Chaldea could summon. Nobody should be able to stop him…!

The human just stood there, waiting for him. His confidence had not faded.

"YOU INSECT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Solomon shouted, as he was reaching the foolish human.

At that exact moment, a long and bright white hand came from behind the human and grabbed him, trying to stop his movement, but it was not enough, the hand was strong, but not enough to stop him!

Immediately after, another hand came, and then another, then another, hundreds of hands began to stop him.

"THIS IS NOT ENOUGH!"

He was just in front of him, he only needed to extend his hand and…

Giant hands, similar to the one that were grabbing him but much bigger, came from under him, finally stop the Grand Caster just as he was about to touch the master of Chaldea.

"DIE!"

Fool, he doesn't even need to touch him, at this distance, just a bit of magic was enough to destroy him.

A ray of light came from his hand, and went directly to Gudao's head.

Unfortunately his magic never reached the Magus, and was easily deflected by a horned figure.

"Ara, I can't let you do that." The woman that wielded demons finally appeared behind the master, unlike him, she had a broad smile on her face.

"YOU!" He fought with all his might to get free, but it was useless, the hands were not letting him go.

"Now let's end this. You too, will be saved by me, King Solomon."

A powerful current of air began push him backwards, to the hellish hole that was still open behind him.

There was no other choice; his mask will have to be undone.

The servant that was posing as King Solomon began to break, all his body crumbled in pieces, as his real self, came to be.

His arms quickly broke his bindings, as they transformed in vicious claws.

His lost all his facial features and only a white façade that barely resembled a face remained, form his head grew burning horns that resembled tree branches.

His once humanoid body now seemed to belong to that of a monster, with a giant red eyes in the center of his chest.

That was his real self, not King Solomon but…

"I welcome you inside me. Please, savor this feeling, because it is the last thing you will ever feel."

It was already too late.

The woman moved her arms and adopted a pose similar to a Buddhist statue, as she intoned the name of her Noble Phantasm.

" _ **AMIDA AMIDALA, HEAVEN'S HOLE**_."

As soon as he heard that words, he saw himself being surrounded by the demons pillars. He rapidly teared them apart; with unmatched strength every single one of them was destroyed. But it was not enough, because others appeared behind him. They were endless, they were infinite.

The light was beginning to fade, his vision was tainted by dark and red, the entrance of the hole was closing.

The only thing that he could see were the two figures that destroyed his plans, but only one of them mattered to him.

"GUDAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, his voice coming from the deep of his soul. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ANYTHING; YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS TO COME! YOU CONDEMNED THE HUMAN RACE!"

The pillars began taking him, he no longer felt his extremities, they were eating him, dissolving him entire being. All his power didn't matter inside the hole. He, for the first time, felt useless, he helpless.

With the last bit force that he had, the broken man screamed his last words.

"YOU ARE NOT THE SAVIOR OF HUMANITY…YOU ARE IT'S DESTROYER!

The hole was finally closed inside of Kiara's womb, as her Noble Phantasm was completed.

 

********

 

I saw how Solomon finally disappeared inside Kiara's hole.

The moments after his end were reigned by a tense silence. I kind of expected that he could find a way to come back…but as the second passed, it appeared the he did not.

It was as Kiara said; inside her Noble Phantasm all was meaningless. Only pleasure existed inside it.

I timidly walked to Solomon's throne, and stared at it for some time. The enormous white chair was still standing, even after its owner death.

I sat on it, a strange feeling ran through my body.

Kiara approached me but said nothing, as if she expected me to speak first.

"Kiara."

"Yes, master?"

"Did we win?"

"Indeed."

"…I see."

I threw myself on the back of the throne, and a small laugh came from my mouth. Not a laugh of victory or contempt, but one of irony.

"I see, we won." I said, as trying to retain those words in my mind. "We single handedly killed King Solomon and saved the Human Order. Both of us would be remembered as heroes, the people would narrate our deeds, old people would know our names and young kids would adore us as the one who did the impossible."

Kiara didn't interrupt me and just looked at me, as expecting something.

"It would be so easy if I decided to come back to Chaldea now, with the people that care for me. It would be easy to come back as a hero. It would be easy if this was the end." I said, as all the face of my loved ones appeared in my head.

Roman, Da Vinci, Mashu…

"Yes, it would be easy." Kiara said, with a knowing smile. "But…that's not what you want, right Master?"

"No, I don't want such a thing." I recognized, erasing that thoughts from my head. "What I want…is you. That's why I did all this, that's the only thing I desire."

No words could escape from my mouth anymore, as Kiara put her hands behind me and kissed fiercely. Her lips touched mine in an almost violent, desperate way. The warm feeling of her mouth was intoxicating; I could no longer think or feel anything beside her.

My breathing was accelerating and my heart was almost exploding in my chest, if only a kiss was enough to make me feel like this, I can't imagine how sex will feel.

She had me entirely in the palm of her hand and I was okay with it.

However our mouths suddenly parted away.

"Why…?" I asked, my was breath was agitated and it was difficult to form words. "Why…why did you stop?"

Kiara gave me a painful look, as if she too had been hurt by stopping our kiss.

"We have company, Master."

"What…!? Who…!?"

Kiara didn't respond and walked away from me.

She made a gesture with her hand, and a pillar rose from the ground.

"Look." She said pointing at one of the pillars eyes.

What I saw made me skip a beat.

"No….this can't be happening..."

"What would a Heroic Spirit be if they did not answer this call, this faith?" The woman in the pillars reflection shouted, with conviction on her eyes. "My Lord, once more I shall raise this flag, for the sake of the country- no, the world's salvation."

The woman had long blonde hair; she was clad in white battle armor and in her hands rested a flag.

And I knew her very well.

"Listen, o peerless, mighty Heroic Spirits who have gathered here! Even if you were sworn enemies, even if your times never crossed paths, now is when you entrust your backs to one another! We are here to protect the human order, even from someone we previously considered a comrade. We shall not abandon those who still cling on hope!"

The woman revealed herself, her flag held high.

"My true name is Jeanne D'Arc! In the name of the Lord, I shall become your shield!"

At that moment, the multiples eyes of the pillars shined, as countless of different Heroic Spirts were reflected in them. I could see everyone, form Saint George to Jack the Ripper, they were here, they were all here!

"No…no…no!" I grabbed my head in desperation; of all the times…they decided to act now!

"It seems that they are adamant to interrupt us." Despite all this, Kiara still sounded relaxed, as if she had predicted that something like this would happen.

"Kiara…what are we going to do now?"

The only reason we beat Solomon so easily is because he underestimate us. All these Servants know what were all capable of, they won't show any mercy, even for their previous Master.

"Even for us…they are too many to-!"

I was interrupted as Kiara planted a small kiss on my lips, and spoke.

"Why are you worrying so much, Master? It's only a natural that the heroes rose up against us. We both have chosen the path of devilry, even if some people will love us, the same amount will condemn us and our actions.

"Kiara…?"

"But I do not fear them; in fact, I will welcome them, as I will welcome all living things to my embrace. I am going to save everyone, Master. Not only just them, but the animals, the plants, all the universe will be saved in the palm of my hand. "

She suddenly took my head in her hand, and hug me.

"I can do that thanks to you, Master. Because you choose me instead of them, all of this is because of you abandon them and decided to follow me." I could feel warmth in her embrace, something similar to…love? "That's why, I will not fail you, I will save this universe no matter who oppose us. That's my duty as the Pleasure Deva after all."

I stared at Kiara for some seconds, dumbfounded.

What I saw was something that I could not comprehend. How could a demon speak words that sounded so powerful, so holy? How could this fusion of lust and faith exist at the same person?

She said that she was a proper messiah for her people in the past, and now I could see why.

Maybe, in a different world, she could have been the true savior of humanity.

"Aha, sorry." I said as I left Solomon's throne and stood up. "I lost my composure for a second. It won't happen again."

I was ready for this. I knew thing wouldn't be easy when I choose this path.

"I understand your resolve, Kiara Sessyoin. I will do anything for your salvation, even if it cost my life."

"Fufufu, but don't go dying too soon Master, I'll still need to save you…personally."

"Yes…I promised you after all. My body is yours, and so is my soul. I will not fall until we're together."

I said that, as I prepared to face those I once call friends.

I have no more doubts.

No matter who gets in our path, we'll definitely save this world.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
